In the digital age, organizations increasingly depend on computing resources to manage data and to provide services internal and external to the organizations. In order to manage increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, some organizations may use virtual data centers. By virtualizing computing resources (e.g., processing, storage, and/or network resources), a virtual data center may enable an administrator to focus on computing tasks to be performed (i.e., “workloads”), and the computing resources required to execute these tasks, instead of the particular configuration of the underlying physical devices.
Additionally, organizations may wish to protect data (e.g., by backing up, encrypting, securely storing, enforcing access to, monitoring access to, and/or isolating data) in order to ensure compliance with internal or external data-protection requirements, such as governmental laws and regulations, partnership agreements with other organizations, etc. In order to enforce such security policies in the virtual data center context, traditional technologies may allow an administrator to tag a workload with security policies to be enforced in the virtual data center infrastructure. However, an administrator may fail to accurately tag all workloads based on the data accessed by the workloads. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for workload security in virtual data centers.